Loving You Is A Curse
by Revolving Dragunov
Summary: A sick and delirious Rei confesses her feelings for Usagi. Strong Angst Shoujo-Ai Rei/Usagi Usagi/Mamoru Slight Rei/Minako
1. A Shocking Confession

**Loving You Is A Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

Usagi was in a happy mood today. It was late in the afternoon and she had just got back home after a date with Mamoru. Still excited from the date, she decided to walk to the shrine to tell Rei about her awesome day. When she reached the shrine, she noticed Rei was feeding her pet crows. The miko appeared weak, as if she was about to fall over, and she was wearing a surgical mask. Usagi ran to her.

"Rei!"

Rei turned around. She was wobbling. "Usa, stay back. I have the flu."

Usagi ignored the miko and helped her stand. "You don't need to be out here, Rei. You're going inside."

Rei was too weak to argue so she followed Usagi's lead. They went into Rei's room where Usagi helped take off her miko garments and put on pajamas. Usagi then laid Rei in her bed.

"What are you doing here anyways, Usa?"

"I'm here to help you."

"No, what did you _originally_ come here for?"

Usagi placed her hand on Rei's forehead. "That doesn't matter now. Rei, you're burning up. Let me check your temperature." Usagi grabbed the thermometer on the counter and placed it in Rei's mouth. After a few minutes, Usagi checked the reading.

"Rei, your temperature is 104 degrees! Have you been taking any medicine?"

"I have medicine from a while back in the bathroom cabinet, but I haven't taken it. I wanted to get better on my own," Rei said with a stuffy nose.

"Nonsense Rei, you're going to take the medicine right after I make you some chicken noodle soup."

"But Usagi…."

"I don't want to hear it, Rei." Usagi made her way out of the room. "I will be back in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Usagi came back with the bowl of soup. She pulled up a chair next to Rei and aimed a spoon full of soup towards her mouth.

"Open up, Rei."

"You can't be serious, Usa. Can I at least feed myself?"

"No."

"I'm not a child, Usa. Let me feed myself."

Usagi slightly bent her head, with hurt in her eyes.

"Usa?" Rei asked in a more compassionate tone.

"I just wanted to take care of you Rei. You do a lot for me and I just wanted to return the favor."

Rei felt bad. "_Damn, why do I always have to hurt her?_" she asked herself.

"I'm sorry, Usa. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just caught me off guard. Look, I'll be good."

Usagi saw that Rei was now opening her mouth. Usagi smiled and spoon fed the soup to her. Once Rei was finished, Usagi grabbed the medicine from the bathroom. She then read the labels and instructions on the back.

"Okay, Rei, this medicine will make you sleepy, but it will help. Are you ready?"

Rei nodded and Usagi measured the amount she needed and gave it to Rei. While they were waiting for the medicine to kick in, Usagi looked at the chest rub on the counter.

"Umm, Rei?" Usagi asked shakily.

"Yes Usa?"

"It sounds like you are having a hard time breathing. C-can I apply some of that chest rub on you?"

"If you w-want to Usa. I don't mind."

Usagi pulled her chair closer to Rei. She took a deep breath and slowly began to undo her buttons from top to bottom. Usagi then exposed her pajama top. Both girls momentarily blushed at each other. Usagi then unscrewed the cap and placed some of the chest rub on her fingers.

"Now just relax, Rei," Usagi said, pressing her now lubricated fingers against Rei's chest and rubbing it.

Rei laid back into her pillow and inhaled in the vapors. She started to feel groggy from the medicine. Usagi's massage wasn't helping her to stay awake either, but it felt good so she didn't mind.

Once Usagi was finished, she wiped her fingers with a tissue and buttoned up Rei's top. Usagi noticed that the medicine was taking its effect on Rei. Her eyes were half opened and her breathing became slower.

"Usa?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"I know that I always give you a hard time, but I wanted to thank you."

Usagi smiled. "Well, that's what friends are for, Rei."

"You are indeed a good friend. I just wish that we were more than friends."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. "More than friends?"

"Yes. I love you, Usagi."

Usagi's eyes widened. "You…._love_ me?"

"Yes, I do. I have loved you for the longest. I know that I cannot have you though, because your heart belongs to Mamoru. That was written in the past and its set in stone for the future. You two were destined to be together. I remember when Tuxedo Mask became injured during the fight with Zoisite, and how you turned into Princess Serenity. I knew that day would be the start of eternal pain that I would suffer. As I watched him lay on your gown, I couldn't help but to feel jealous. Don't get me wrong, I deeply cared about his well-being, but I secretly wished that it was me who took the blow for you. I wished that it was me who got to rest on your gown."

Rei violently coughed. She fumbled with her surgical mask and secured it on her face. Usagi could hear her chest congestion. She placed her hand over Rei's forehead and took her temperature again.

"Rei, you're burning up even more! You're temperature is now 108 degrees!" Usagi said with panic.

"It's okay, princess," Rei said with her voice slightly slurred. "This is nothing compared to the pain I feel in my heart every single day."

"But Rei, I thought you loved Yuichiro?"

Rei chuckled. "I never loved that guy. Believe me, I tried to, but you are the only one that I could ever have feelings for. And then there's Chibiusa. When she first arrived, something told me in the back of my mind that she was your future daughter. I didn't want to believe it. I actually ignored that feeling, but senses don't lie. "

Rei's voice began to tighten and crack. Her eyes watered. She tried to hold in her tears, but they fell from her face of their own free will. "Then, when we traveled to the future, and King Endymion, told us who Chibiusa was…."

Rei couldn't finish her sentence. More tears poured from her face. She took a big swallow and continued.

"I wondered who I could blame for the hurt that I felt. I could never blame you, Mamoru, or Chibiusa, so I started to resent Setsuna."

"Why Setsuna, Rei?"

"Because, she showed us the future. I know she did that because of the Black Moon Clan, but her words stayed with me."

Rei wiped her tears and leaned forward, glaring up at the air. "_No one should see their future,_" Rei mocked. "_No one should see their future,_" she mocked again in a huskier tone. She pointed her finger in the air. "Setsuna, I know you can see me from that time gate of yours, and you're damn right that no one should see their future. Because you allowed us to, my life in the present has become even more miserable than I thought it could be, so thank you."

Rei then hobbled out of her bed and slowly made her way towards the mirror. She looked as if she forgot Usagi was in the room.

"But, it's not her fault though. I can only blame myself. Once Chibiusa went back to her home, I went to the docks. I stared at my reflection in the water, just like I'm doing right now. I took a good look at myself, and said, "Rei, you are her protector. YOU ARE HER PROTECTOR! SHE CAN NEVER BE YOUR LOVE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR MIND AND ACCEPT IT!" My tears made splashes in the water. I asked myself, "_Why_? _Why_ do _I_ have to go through this?" Almost immediately after I asked that question, someone responded."

"_There are two types of Sailor Senshi, Rei. There is the Sailor Senshi who can be happy. Then, there is you and me."_

"I saw Minako's reflection in the water and turned around. She placed her hand on my shoulder."

"_But we can suffer together, Rei. From Kaitou Ace's curse that was placed on me, to your unrequited love for her, we don't have to go through this alone. There's no need to."_

"I saw Minako's true self for the first time. Underneath that cheerful and bubbly mask were eyes that showed pain¸ bitterness, and compassion all wrapped up into one. I understood those eyes. She understood my pain. Before I could say anything, it started to pour down from the sky, so we went back to the shrine. There, I buried my head in her chest and cried. She rubbed my back and whispered to me. I can still remember the conversation."

"_Ssssssshhh, it's okay, Rei. It's okay._"

"_But why me?"_

_"Because, we were born to suffer. "That" is our destiny."_

"She lifted my chin, wiped the tears from my face, and smiled."

"_But Rei, it's not all gloom and doom. We will always have each other."_

"She gazed into my eyes, as if she read my soul. Our faces moved closer with her lips parted. She closed her eyes and I felt her lips press against mine. It felt odd at first, but then, it started to feel…._right_. The next day, we woke up nude in the bed, embraced in each other's arms."

Usagi gasped. "You had sex with Minako?!"

"We didn't have sex. We made love, not out of romance, but for comfort. She knew that I could never love her like I love you, but she needed it. _I_ needed it. All we had were each other. You have Mamoru and Chibiusa, Makoto seems to have a companionship with Ami, and the Outers stay to themselves, so it was bound to happen. She became my rock afterwards. I told her how I admired Seiya's persistence when he was trying to court you, even though I knew that it would end up in failure. Now that he and the other Starlights are gone, Crystal Tokyo is right around the corner. That means I have to suffer for at least another thousand years."

Usagi was shocked to hear such a confession from her friend. She came to the conclusion that Rei's declining mindset from her sickness combined with the medicine she took was the reason why she confessed at all. Rei wouldn't dare these things otherwise. She would keep them to herself for an eternity. Usagi would even bet that Rei wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

"I….I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Usa. Loving you is a curse, but it's a curse that I will gladly bear for the rest of my life because you're worth every ounce of pain."

Rei removed herself from the mirror's view as she became dizzy and stumbled on the bed. "_Destiny_," she scoffed. "It's bullshit, and I'm tired."

Usagi hated to see her friend suffer like this. Usagi wanted Rei to be happy, but there wasn't much she could do.

"_I could give her one thing_," Usagi thought. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her Luna Pen.

When Rei's dizziness resided, she turned her head and saw Usagi laying next to her, but, she was dressed differently. She resembled Princess Serenity and her gown flowed over the bed.

"Usa?"

"I'm here, Rei."

Rei unconsciously crawled over to Usagi in her Serenity form and laid on her gown. She was finally going to get at least one thing she desired. Rei got lost in the gown as the royal silk touched her skin.

"Thank you, Usa."

"Sure thing, Rei."

"So, will you tell me why you came over here now, Usagi?"

Usagi hesitated for a moment. "I….I wanted to tell you, about my date with Mamoru."

Rei laughed. "Well, go ahead. Tell me how your date with Mamoru went."

"It was nice. He gave me roses, we went out to eat, took a walk in a park, and then he brought me home. It was very romantic."

"It sounds like it was. Mamoru is a very lucky man to have you."

"Rei?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"If I didn't love him, then I could see us being together."

Rei snuggled herself deeper into Usagi's gown. "But you _do_ love him. I wish Setsuna could freeze this moment in time forever."

Before Usagi could say anything, she noticed that Rei's eyes were closed. The medicine had finally taken its toll. Silent tears streamed from the blonde's eyes while Rei slept. She peeled the surgical mask from Rei's face and got closer to her.

"_I'm sorry, Rei_," Usagi whispered before kissing her on the lips. She pushed her tongue further into Rei's mouth, exploring every inch of the moist area. Rei stayed asleep during the whole process. When Usagi removed herself from Rei, she brushed the sleeping miko's temple.

"At least we can share the flu together soon," Usagi said.

That would be the only thing they could share together.

* * *

Author notes:

What did you think about this story? Did you like it? Was it awful? Reviews are always appreciated whether they are good are bad. Don't keep me in the dark. I was actually sick when I came up with the idea for this story. I intended for this story to be a one-shot only, but I'm thinking about making a short follow up chapter that takes place in Crystal Tokyo. I'm still on the fence about it though. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. The Art of Suffering

**Loving You Is A Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**The Art of Suffering**

The senshi, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Chibiusa stood around and watched King Endymion walk through the door.

"HAPPY 429TH BIRTHDAY ENDYMION!" they all shouted in unison. While the still-youthful-looking king thanked them, Chibiusa noticed there were no gifts around.

"Daddy, did you not ask for anything for your birthday?" she asked.

Endymion picked his daughter up and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"No, sweetheart. I already have the best gifts that a man could ask for. I have a beautiful wife and daughter. What more do I need? Destiny has been very good to me."

"That sounds nice daddy," Chibiusa said. She seemed to have lost interest in hearing him talk. "Can we all go outside and play some Frisbee?"

Endymion smiled. "Frisbee? Wait a minute. Is this _my_ birthday or _yours_?"

"It's _mine_," Chibiusa giggled.

"Very well. It looks like we are going to play some Frisbee then. Serenity, are you up for some Frisbee?"

"I think I will sit this one out and watch you all play from the balcony instead."

"Alright. That means we need a senshi on our team. Chibiusa, who do you pick?" Endymion asked.

Chibiusa pointed at the senshi she wanted. "I want Rei!"

Rei was a little surprised. She secretly wanted to be on the team with her senshi. "Me? Why not Makoto? _She's_ the athletic one."

"Because I love you," Chibiusa innocently answered. Her response elicited an "awww" from the senshi. The team even went as far as to push Rei towards where Endymion and Chibiusa were at.

"Go on Rei," Makoto chuckled. "Be on the White Moon Family's team."

"Yeah Rei, we don't bite," Endymion added cheerfully.

"Alright, alright. You all get ready and give me a minute, okay?"

Endymion, Chibiusa, Ami, and Makoto went outside while Neo-Queen Serenity went to the balcony to get a better view. Minako stayed behind with Rei. Once the coast was clear, Rei slightly banged her head on the wall.

"Has it been a thousand years yet?" Rei asked Minako.

"Nope, far from it," Minako replied.

"Why me?" Rei asked herself.

"Because, there are two types of Sailor Senshi, Rei," Minako said. "There is the Sailor Senshi who can be happy."

Rei finished Minako's sentence. "And then, there is you and me, but hey, you got the better end of the deal. You just can't find love. I've _found_ love, but I can't have her. To add insult to injury, Chibiusa loves _me_ the most outside of her parents. Don't get me wrong. I love her too, and I'm not calling _her_ and insult personally, but damn. I wish that I could have just stayed dead after Galaxia's attack. Serenity held me in her arms as I died. Now _that_ was the bestway for me to go out."

"But, that would have been too easy, Rei. We were born to suffer."

"Yeah," Rei said. "_That_ is our destiny."

Minako tried to cheer her friend up. "Hey, it isn't that bad. How about you and I have a little party of our own tonight? We can get a couple of pizzas and watch the fight on t.v."

Rei looked at Minako strangely. "_Watch the fight on t.v._? Since when did you get into that?"

"I just figured it would be something new to do. It doesn't have to be fighting if you don't want it to be."

Rei thought about this for a minute. "Heck, why not? Let's watch some fighting together. Why not suffer and have fun at the same time? I'll bring some adult beverages."

"Alcohol, Rei? You shouldn't drink that. It will kill you."

"Good. Sadly, that won't happen though. It's my curse to live on. Even if I reach the 1,000th year, I'm sure I'll just be reborn. Nothing will change though. I will still love her and she will still love him."

Minako gave Rei a hug. "At least you will always have me."

"And for that, I am very grateful. You're an excellent friend." Rei patted Minako on the back and made her way outside. "We should get going before Chibiusa hunts me down," she laughed.

Minako took a deep breath before following Rei. "You're not the only one with an unrequited love around here," she said to herself.

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity watched on as her husband, her daughter, and her senshi played Frisbee. She took a closer look at Rei, and the once-joyful look on her face turned into a sad one.

Setsuna then appeared behind her from the Time Gate. Serenity didn't even bother to look back.

"You heard Rei address you that night, didn't you, Setsuna?"

"I did, my queen. It was never my intention to make her go through extra suffering. I only did what was necessary in order for you to save the world. However, you can't worry about her."

My best friend is suffering, Setsuna." Serenity calmly stated. "She is miserable and she wants to die. You want me to just "not care"?"

"It's not your burden, my queen. You can't help who you fall in love with. She and Minako were born to suffer. That is their destiny and they know it. Just be thankful for everything that you have."

"I really need to be alone now, Setsuna."

"As you wish, my queen."

With that, Setsuna disappeared. Serenity thought about what she said. She couldn't just "not care". The queen was not that type of person. Even though Rei didn't remember what she said on that night, Serenity did. Rei's confession was branded into her mind ever since then. Every time she saw Rei afterwards, she knew the truth and that Rei was suffering on the inside. The worst part was that she couldn't do anything about it because her heart belonged to Mamoru. For what it was worth, Rei placed a "curse" on Serenity that night. She could never fully enjoy her life knowing that her best friend was in constant, emotional torment. Because of that, the queen suffered right along with Rei.

Ironically enough, the maid came in and greeted the queen. She spoke. "Your majesty, I'm glad your husband's birthday is turning out very well. You have a wonderful family. I hope one day I can be as happy as you are."

Serenity took one more look at Rei and replied to the maid solemnly.

"Who said I was happy?"

* * *

Author notes:

What did you think about this story? Did you like it? Was it awful? Reviews are always appreciated whether they are good are bad. Don't keep me in the dark. After careful consideration, I have decided to write two different endings for this story. This is ending one. Stick around for ending two! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Little Things

**Loving You Is A Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**The Little Things**

_If I didn't love him, then I could see us being together._

Neo-Queen Serenity remembered that statement she made over a thousand years ago as she laid in the bed with King Endymion. As destiny would have it, she married him and eventually gave birth to Chibiusa. Endymion was a great husband and she loved him very much, but she wanted more. She wanted Rei. Surprisingly, it was only after Rei's confession that she started to feel something for her. Rei filled the small voids in her life that Mamoru could not fill before she became queen. Where Mamoru was more calm and relaxed, Rei was more feisty and opinionated, which Serenity loved, or rather missed. Nowadays, Rei was just a shell of her former self, guarding the west side of the palace. Serenity knew Rei chose that part to guard because it was the furthest away from her and Endymion. Whenever Serenity did try to make contact with Rei, she noticed that her eyes were empty. Rei had lost her zest for life, and Serenity knew she was to blame. However, the queen also knew that she could revive Rei's zest. There was only one problem…Endymion. She glanced over at him reading the newspaper and wondered how she was going to tell him that she wanted to be with both him and Rei. Serenity was nervous with a fast heartbeat as she tapped him on his shoulder.

"Endymion?"

"Yes, Serenity?"

"I have to tell you something."

Endymion placed the newspaper in his lap and faced his wife. "What is it?"

"Uhh…I uhh…want an open relationship."

Endymion looked a little puzzled while Serenity's own bluntness caught her off guard.

"An open relationship? With who?"

"With Rei."

"Are you…serious?" Endymion asked.

"Yes. I love you, but I love her too."

Serenity studied the blank expression on her husband's face, but she could not process what he may have been thinking. Then, out of nowhere, Endymion began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Endymion's laugh became nearly uncontrollable, to the point where his face was turning red. This irked the queen some. She didn't see how such a situation could be taken so lightly. "What is so funny?!"

"Haha! I'm sorry, Serenity, but…haha…I've actually thought about this happening before. You two were so close back then, so I thought it would be a possibility. It doesn't seem that way now though. How does Rei feel about this?"

"She loves me too, but she won't tell me out of fear of destroying our relationship. I want to tell her that I love her as well."

"Will this will make you happy?"

"Yes, Endymion."

"Then I have no problem with it."

Serenity couldn't believe how accepting Endymion was of this. "You're…you're not mad?"

"No, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." Endymion leaned in closer. "Besides, it's my wife being involved with one of her honored senshi. _I'm_ not going to complain about that," he said with a hint of naughtiness in his voice.

"Perv!" Serenity giggled and elbowed him in the arm.

"In all seriousness, you have saved this world many times. You don't have to answer to me, or anyone else for that matter and if someone doesn't like it, just banish them and be done. Do as you please. This is _your_ world. I'm just riding your coattails."

Serenity giggled again. "Aww stop it, Endymion. You know that's not true."

"It _is_ true, but while you're arguing with me about that, you could be telling Rei how you feel right now. I think you should go find her."

"You're right," Serenity said. She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Mamo-chan."

"No problem, _Usako_."

Before Serenity could reach the door, Endymion called out to her. "Hey, I'm thirsty. Could you give me a glass of water on your way back please?"

Serenity smirked at her silly husband and shook her head before proceeding out the door. Endymion went back to reading his paper, with the feeling that his wife thought he was joking.

"I wasn't joking," he said to himself. "I really _was _thirsty."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

Rei did her final sweep around her side of the palace before making her way towards the family room. She plopped on the couch, exhausted from the day. Any rest that she could have gotten was short lived when Minako came in and quietly straddled her hips.

"I think the king and queen have finally gone to bed, and my shift is over," Minako said, pressing her hands into Rei's chest. Ever since Rei confided in Minako that one night, they had been sexually intimate with each other to help ease the pain of lonliness. Usually, Minako was the person that took charge and tonight was no different. She pressed her lips against Rei's and began to undress her. However, something was different with Rei and she gently eased Minako off her after a brief struggle.

"Minako…we can't do this anymore."

Minako became worried. "Why not? Did I do something wrong? Am I not satisfying you enough?"

"No, no! It's not that," Rei assured. "You are a wonderful sexual partner. It's just…it's just on principle."

"Principle? What do you mean?"

"Minako…the last time we were intimate…I called you _Serenity_. Does that not bother you at all?"

"It's okay…really it is. I don't mind" Minako said compassionately. Minako's response deeply bothered Rei.

"It's not okay, Minako. Where is your pride? You deserve much better than that."

"My pride when down the toilet a long time ago."

Rei didn't know how to respond to that so she just spoke from her heart. "It's hard to explain, but I just feel like I need to be faithful to Serenity…even if she isn't mine. I'm sorry."

Minako bit her lip and slid off of Rei. "I understand."

Rei stood up, fixed her clothes, and gave Minako a hug. "Thank you."

Minako tried to playfully make the situation lighter and slapped her thigh. "Admit it, you're going to miss this."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It makes me want to kick myself in the forehead for that. I'm going to head out for a while to clear my head. I'll catch up with you later."

As soon as Rei left the palace, the playful smile on Minako's face left. She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She was looking at a broken woman, a woman that couldn't even find pseudo love with her best friend, thanks to the curse. Minako screamed and swung at the mirror in rage, expecting to feel the pain of the shattered glass in her fist. She felt a hand grabbing her fist instead, a hand that belonged to Setsuna. She looked at the gatekeeper of time, who obviously was watching what just took place, and pounded her fists on Setsuna's shoulders, weeping. Setsuna wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. She couldn't break Kaitou Ace's curse that was on Minako, but at least she could give her some comfort.

* * *

After searching Rei's side of the palace, Serenity decided to look outside, where she saw Rei laying on a bench not too far away. She walked over to her and noticed that she was sleeping. Serenity tapped Rei.

"Rei?"

There was no response, so she tapped a little harder. "Reiiii?" Serenity jerked her hand back as Rei jumped out of her sleep.

"THE BLACK MOON CLAN IS HERE! GET THE KING AND QUEEN TO A SAFE PLACE! CALL THE OTHER SENSHI!"

Rei came out of her delusion when she landed on the pavement. "Ow…Serenity?"

"I'm so sorry, Rei! I didn't mean to startle you." Serenity offered her hand and helped Rei back up to her feet.

Rei rubbed her head. "Don't worry about it. How can I help you, my queen?"

"I want to talk to you. Let's sit down."

Rei followed Serenity's lead and sat down with her on the bench. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"What happened to us, Rei?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We used to be very close a long time ago. I remember when you would tease me and call me names. I remember how we would fight all the time. The best part was, no matter how much we argued, we were always there for each other."

"I'm still here for you now, Serenity."

"But it's not the same, Rei, and you know it."

Rei shifted her eyes from Serenity. She couldn't bear to hear the truth. "I'm…I'm just doing my job. It's my duty to serve you. What more do you want from me?"

"I want my friend back. I don't like the new Rei that is "just doing her job". I miss the old Rei, and I know she's still in there somewhere. Please come back to me," Serenity begged. Not too long after, drops of rain leaked from the sky.

Rei didn't know what to say to her. The old Rei was gone, and had no intention of coming back. The rain only served as a painful reminder of long ago when she yelled at herself for loving someone she could never have. However, she tried to use the weather as a way to dodge the uncomfortable situation. She stood up.

"My queen, it's beginning to rain. I need to get you inside."

Serenity was not having it though. She was _getting_ her old Rei back.

"My queen, we need to get-"

Before Rei could finish, Serenity had locked her lips with Rei's. Rei's eyes opened with confusion.

"Rei, I love you," Serenity declared.

"L-love me?"

"Yes, Rei, I _love_ you, and I want to be with you."

"Be with me? What about Endymion?"

"I spoke to him about it and he doesn't mind. In fact, he may be a little bit _too_ supportive."

"And what about Chibiusa? What is she to make of her mother being with her father _and_ a senshi?"

"I'll just tell her that my heart is big enough to love two people, because it is. She's young so she can accept it better. Besides, she sees you more like a mother than a senshi, just like I see you more as a friend than a guard."

"What about the people of Crystal Tokyo? What about the whole world?"

"I don't care about how they feel about the situation. If they don't like it, then that's too bad for them. I only care about one thing, and that's you being an official part of the White Moon family, not just an honored senshi. Would you accept my offer?"

This was so much for Rei to process at once. Serenity had just turned her life upside down in two minutes. "My queen, I have always loved you, and for so many years I had to hide my feelings for you."

Serenity held Rei tightly in her arms as Rei laid in between her neck. Her touch was healing all of the painful memories of the past. The rain was now serving as a new memory being molded. The emptiness in her eyes was finally filled with joy and wholeness.

"Rei, I'm so sorry you had to hide those feelings for me all of those years. I promise that you will never have to hide your feelings for me again."

"My queen…"

"Please, call me Usa when we are in private from now on."

"_Usa_…"

"Yes, Rei?"

"It's really starting to pour down now. I should get you inside."

"But I want to stay in the rain."

Rei removed herself from Serenity's embrace. "I'm not asking you. I'm _telling_ you. You're _going_ inside."

Serenity backed up from her now-controlling bodyguard. "No! I'm queen and I can do whatever I want! "

"Not as long as I'm around. You're going to act like a proper queen. Seriously, if I wasn't here, I bet you would make every day National Cake Day. Now you're getting inside before you catch a cold!"

Serenity couldn't help but to smile. After all, she had her Rei back.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thank you to all who patiently waited for the alternate ending. Let me know how you felt about this ending, whether you loved it or hated it. Don't keep me in the dark, please. I personally preferred this one since I'm not sick and in an angst mood anymore. Now that I'm done with this story, I will be putting all of my focus on "She's The King" so my loyal readers of that, please be on the lookout in the future.


End file.
